


【万笛】《我的心占有你心里的爱情》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 炮友变真爱梗。政客！伊万x商人！卢卡的au。OOC!OOC!OOC!





	【万笛】《我的心占有你心里的爱情》

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇文是另一篇先婚后爱衍生出来的，但那一篇我迟迟搞不出来剧情所以就无限期搁置了。但我真的好想搞政客和商人为了共同的利益选择结婚，结果日久生情把自己的心给交出去了。他们真的什么设定都好搞。
> 
> 以及，实在想不出题目，就选了自己喜欢的一句莎士比亚。

【万笛】《我的心占有你心里的爱情》

As thus;mine eye’s due is thine outward part,

And my heart’s right ,thine inward love of heart.

 

莫德里奇记得自己已经很久没有见过拉基蒂奇了，上一次见到对方还是大学毕业之前，内容是他们之间一贯的少说话多做事。再见到便是现在，他们在别人的引荐下扬着恰到好处的笑容握手，默契得好像这真是他们的第一次相遇。

当中间人很识趣地离去之后，莫德里奇将手里的杯子轻轻触碰了一下拉基蒂奇的杯口，玻璃相碰发出一声脆响，轻得只有两人才能听见，“好久不见。”拉基蒂奇的长相没怎么变，只是剪成了更加利落的短发，气质比学生时期更加成熟了。变了的大概只有他们的身份，不再是学长和学弟，而是商人和政坛新星。

但在他们洗完澡之后，迫不及待地给对方一个吻时，却又好像什么都没变。

莫德里奇其实很想问你之前不是学建筑的吗，怎么跨进了政治这潭浑水里，但拉基蒂奇的手已经解开了他原本就很松垮的浴袍，莫德里奇觉得自己的问题可以再等等。

喘息的间隙莫德里奇唤他的昵称，Raketa，他以为自己早把某个人某些事抛之脑后，但那些音节就是如此顺畅地顺着他的气息溜出来。莫德里奇看见拉基蒂奇愣了愣，而后眸子里有一闪而过的欣喜，莫德里奇以为自己看错了，毕竟在那个时候他实在是无暇顾及拉基蒂奇一个小小的眼神变化。

当他们疲惫又满足地一起陷在柔软的床垫里，莫德里奇从被子里探出手，摸了摸拉基蒂奇的发尾，有些怀念曾经拉基蒂奇和自己同样长度却耀眼得多的金发，可惜当初喜欢将对方头发缠绕在指间的是拉基蒂奇，如今他想这样做却没机会了。

拉基蒂奇偏过头，脸颊在他的手上蹭了蹭。他们并非恋人，现在不是，过去也不是，这已经是他们除了身体欲望的发泄外最接近于恋人的时候了。

莫德里奇终于有时间将自己的疑问说出口，问他怎么成了一名政客。“我转系了。”拉基蒂奇说道，“在第二学年的时候，从建筑系转到了国际政治。”莫德里奇是一名商人，他知道自己该好好抓住眼前的机会，将拉基蒂奇变成自己可利用的政治资源。但被拉基蒂奇灰绿色的眸子注视着时，莫德里奇告诉自己不急着这一刻，将被子拉到了自己的下巴，岔开了话题。

那天晚上莫德里奇做了一个很长的梦，梦到他和拉基蒂奇第一次见面，在学校的球场上，刚入选校队的大一新生在他面前笑得很腼腆，练习的时候却很是默契，一点不像是他们才刚刚见面。更衣室里拉基蒂奇的柜子就在莫德里奇旁边，冲完澡之后拉基蒂奇头顶搭着一张毛巾回到更衣室，莫德里奇伸手就着毛巾揉乱了他还湿漉漉的金发。

那段时间还是很单纯的，半夜醒来的莫德里奇想着，单纯的队友关系，学的专业完全不沾边，本就不该有更多的交集。他按亮手机，背过身去处理了几封邮件，拉基蒂奇在他身边睡得很香，一点没有被手机的光亮或是莫德里奇的动静影响。莫德里奇这时候才注意到他圈在自己腰间的手，手指上没有戒指，也没有任何曾经戴过戒指的痕迹。

事实上，莫德里奇直到现在才意识到自己应该事先就确认这件事，他不介意一夜情，更不介意是和拉基蒂奇，但却不想成为对方稳定家庭外找的乐子，不过还好，拉基蒂奇在这点上没有让他失望。

酒店的枕头睡着总是不合适，莫德里奇挪了挪位置，试图寻找一个更舒服的位置，当他终于放松下来，想要将自己再次交给梦境时，才想起来他们对彼此说晚安的时候还保持着背对的姿势，而等他醒来，已经在拉基蒂奇怀里了。

 

第二天莫德里奇在早上有一个会议，他在闹钟响起的那一秒就醒来，然后按掉了闹钟，拉基蒂奇还在熟睡，莫德里奇有一瞬间想要戳戳他的脸，或是亲吻他的额头，但他很快便抛弃了这两个念头，起来穿衣洗漱。

在他们保持了一年的床伴关系里，莫德里奇一直对这一点很满意：他们都很能够把握到分寸。总有一个人会先一步醒来，先一步离开，对方也许是真的没有醒，也许是在装睡，但那都并不重要。

离开之前莫德里奇将自己的名片留在了拉基蒂奇的西装外套里，这是他第一次看见拉基蒂奇穿西装的样子，隔了这么多年再见面，印象里那个笑得很温柔的学第已经长成了一个优秀的男人，还从事着莫德里奇最不想接触的那个职业。

但即便如此，他还是用房间里的铅笔在那张名片上写下自己的私人号码。

“我听说昨天的宴会上有熟人？”苏巴西奇说道，莫德里奇手里的钢笔敲了敲文件，“我记得现在还是工作时间。”他的好友难得没有顺着莫德里奇的话往下接，“会议已经开完了，我的工作也都汇报完了。”和好友一起打理企业就是有这些问题，工作上的矛盾很可能导致你们的友谊也分崩离析，而如果你们熬过了这些，那便没什么能破坏你们的友谊，但这也带来了一个问题，虽然明里是上下级关系，但对方根本无所畏惧。

“是伊万.拉基蒂奇。”莫德里奇说道，没有再绕弯子，苏巴西奇看上去并不是很惊讶，“显然他就是你今天早上差点迟到的原因。”莫德里奇一时不知道自己到底想要表达什么，最终只是点点头。“和他有一个良好的关系对我们没有坏处。”但我们也并不需要CEO用这种方式获取利益。苏巴西奇并没有将这句话说出来，因为莫德里奇自己都还没有意识到有多少私心在这里面。

“说真的，我还是不太敢相信他成了政客。”苏巴西奇说道，没有再将关注点放在对方和莫德里奇的关系上，“是吗。”莫德里奇重新将目光放回到手边的文件上，“我倒是觉得，他说不定很适合这个职业。”至少在莫德里奇的记忆里，拉基蒂奇待人接物很有一套。

等到苏巴西奇离开，门把手转动带来的响声结束，莫德里奇才终于手握拳敲了敲自己的腰，拉基蒂奇已经够温柔了，但还是让他有些吃不消。

他们最过火的一次是在更衣室里，那天球队赢了比赛，所有人都在兴奋当中，约着要一起出去聚会，但他们没有。莫德里奇还记得他们借口收拾东西落在队伍的最后，在大家都离开更衣室之后反锁了更衣室的门，莫德里奇被拉基蒂奇抱着抵在墙上亲吻的时候碰到了灯的开关，一瞬间让更衣室里陷入黑暗。

但视野晦暗不清的环境却更让他们兴奋，先是被压在更衣室的墙上，再是更衣室里的长椅。听到了脚步声的时候他们放轻了声响，是队友发现他们不在之后过来寻他们，却发现门已经上锁，便对着身后的同伴说他们不在更衣室了，一行人的脚步声又渐渐远离。

那时候拉基蒂奇并没有停下动作，他放缓了动作，手捂着莫德里奇的嘴，手指挑弄着莫德里奇的舌头，他不想吸引队友们的注意，却也时刻没有放弃撩拨莫德里奇。

莫德里奇不得不承认自己在这些年里是想念过拉基蒂奇的，不然也不会找的床伴里或多或少都带着点拉基蒂奇的影子。

但想归想，再次见到拉基蒂奇时，莫德里奇发现他们彼此间最得心应手的还是只满足对方的身体而不谈感情，还在象牙塔里时那一步就没有走出去，现在就算踏出来了，莫德里奇相信他们也会先用审视的目光打量彼此，思考每一次字母背后有多少利益交换，又有多少真心在里面。

有的事情，还是分开看待比较好。而有的事情，还是不要改变更加稳妥。

 

他们也会谈工作，比如莫德里奇对于拉基蒂奇在政治事业上的资助，有大学校队队友这个身份，似乎也顺理成章。

莫德里奇在电视上见到了拉基蒂奇，他很疑惑自己当初怎么一次都没有见过，明明政坛也是一个说大不大说小不小的圈子，可在他们重逢之前，自己真的一次都没有见过以政客形象出现的拉基蒂奇。

没等他想出一个答案，身后的人用遥控器关掉了电视，用带着笑意的语气对他说真人就在身边为什么还要看电视。

莫德里奇觉得他们之间什么都没变，又好像有什么改变了。比如拉基蒂奇会在情事中在他耳边呢喃着说喜欢，莫德里奇不知道这里面有多少真心；比如在道完晚安之后他们会给对方一个简单的落在脸颊上的亲吻，那是某一次莫德里奇的心念一动，却被拉基蒂奇保持了下来；莫德里奇甚至能看出来偶尔拉基蒂奇的欲言又止，他不想去猜拉基蒂奇到底想说什么，因为太好猜了。

“周末来我家里吃饭吧。”在通往地下车库的电梯里苏巴西奇向莫德里奇发出邀请，后者点点头，“好啊，我也很久没有见Domo了。”屏幕上的数字一点点往下降，莫德里奇忽然又笑起来，“不过你和Domo要适当照顾一下我这个单身汉的心情。”

“那你可以带上伊万一起来。”苏巴西奇在笑过之后说道，莫德里奇在自己的好友眼中看见了恳切，他一向是不会在这类事情上开玩笑的。

莫德里奇带着些许刻意地清了清喉咙，“我们的关系还没有这么亲密。”与其这么说，倒不如说他们的关系根本就是在原地踏步，守着床伴这层关系不进不退。

苏巴西奇并没有多说，只是在分开前说道，“考虑一下我的建议吧卢卡，就算不是现在，以后也欢迎你和伊万来我家吃饭。”莫德里奇对他笑了笑，不置可否，解锁自己的汽车，车灯在不亮的地下车库里闪了一瞬。

事实上，在他们还是大学生的时候，曾经不止一个人问过莫德里奇是不是和拉基蒂奇是一对，答案无一不是否认。一直到现在莫德里奇依然对大家的这个印象感到费解，在他自己的记忆里，除了球队和床伴，他与拉基蒂奇之间并没有过多的交集。也正是因为这样，分开的时候好像也不是很难割舍。

拉基蒂奇很懂他，所以当他按照自己的职业规划踏步并且与学校的联系越来越弱之后，拉基蒂奇也没有追着找他。他们很有默契地开始了这一段关系，也很有默契地结束了它。莫德里奇当然不后悔，但在与拉基蒂奇重逢之后，他意识到，自己的确是怀念有这个人在自己身边，一起看球赛，一起弄乱家里的床单，还有在图书馆里擦肩而过时相视一笑的那些日子的。

 

因为担心会被人拍下，拉基蒂奇的家他们是不会去的，莫德里奇并不介意适当地增加曝光率，但还不准备成为别人攻击拉基蒂奇的话柄。大多数时候他们会去共同好友洛夫伦的酒店，对方一向对自己旗下酒店的隐私性和安全性很是自豪，偶尔他们也会去莫德里奇的家。

拉基蒂奇记得自己在重逢后第一次去莫德里奇的家，宽敞又布置得简洁大气，和曾经他所租住的一室一厅的公寓完全是两个样子，但拉基蒂奇却体会到了和当年第一次跟着莫德里奇回家时的那种紧张与兴奋交织的复杂感。

“我想去你家看看，什么时候带我去吧。”当莫德里奇提出这个建议时，拉基蒂奇愣了一瞬，然后便绽开笑容说好。

拉基蒂奇喜欢莫德里奇吗？他曾经以为自己不喜欢。

人总是要在失去之后才能意识到自己曾经触手可及却没有好好把握的有多珍贵。

“我看见厨房里有材料，就做了点吃的。”远远看去，莫德里奇以为拉基蒂奇端来了咖啡，等拿到手里，才发现对方做了法式小蛋盅，杯托上放着切成细条的法棍。拉基蒂奇看上去因为私自用了莫德里奇的厨房而有些忐忑，这样的神情让莫德里奇想要捏捏他的脸。“谢谢。”他说道，然后意识到这是这么多年以来第一次拉基蒂奇在清晨没有离去或是等着自己离去，而是选择走进厨房给他们弄早餐。

他的心跳因为这个认知而加快。

法式小蛋盅的卖相很好，金灿灿的蛋黄被托在奶油中间，上面点缀着莳萝和些许的胡椒粉与肉豆蔻，莫德里奇注意到拉基蒂奇自己的蛋盅里用作增添咸味口感的是鲑鱼子，而给自己的却是切成了小块的火腿。法棍是莫德里奇昨天买回家的，还有着外酥内软的口感，用来蘸上黏软的蛋液和香甜的奶油。而莫德里奇的注意力全在对方还记得自己爱吃火腿这件小事上。

“其实如果用白酱和奶酪酱也很好吃，但是我看见厨房里有奶油，就直接用了。”拉基蒂奇在旁边解释道，莫德里奇舔去唇角的一点蛋液，“我很高兴你还发现了鲑鱼子和火腿。”拉基蒂奇仓皇地移开视线，才抑制住了自己吻上对方的笑容的冲动，“你喜欢就好。”

当一个人在一夜情之后为你准备了早餐，就说明他是想要和你进一步发展关系的。

维达说出这句话的时候仿佛这是某句广为人知的哲理，要是按照往常，莫德里奇是一定会打趣说Domo你不适合这种形象的，但此刻他正处在心烦意乱当中，拨弄着餐盘里的食物不想说话。

“虽然我对这句话持保留意见。”苏巴西奇打破了餐桌上的沉默，“但如果是伊万的话，我觉得多马戈伊说的是对的，他的确是在向你发出一个讯号。”莫德里奇也很明白这意味着什么，拉基蒂奇在向他展示除了一夜情和利益上的联系之外的第三种选择。

“你们对一个政客所展现出来的信任程度让我惊讶。”莫德里奇说道，看上去想要冲自己的两个好友翻白眼，“就这么担心我会孤独终老吗。”  
苏巴西奇毫不在意来自莫德里奇的挖苦，耸耸肩道，“你当然可以不相信一个政客说出口的大部分内容，但他至少用行动向你表明了不是吗。”他顿一顿，又说道，“当然了，卢卡你自己的选择才是最重要的。”

送走莫德里奇之后维达碰了碰苏巴西奇的手臂，“你觉得卢卡多久会接受那位拉基蒂奇先生？”苏巴西奇思考了一会，“那就要看他是想通了还是继续装傻了。”

“卢卡在面对他的时候一点都不像那个果决的人。”维达说道，他当然没有苏巴西奇认识莫德里奇的时间久，但算下来也有好几年了，印象里对方一直是一个知道自己想要什么并且会为之不断努力，在生意场上说一不二的人，维达第一次知道原来莫德里奇也会烦恼成这样，踌躇着不知道该进还是退。

“因为太在乎吧。”苏巴西奇说道，太在乎，所以才会犹豫。

 

无论如何，他们开始尝试着进一步相处，其实变化也不大，不过是在一夜情之后增添了共进早餐，或是在这之前共进晚餐。倒是都很默契地不会在这段时间里谈论工作相关的事情，就像是一次普通的增进彼此间了解的约会。

除了他们从未将这件事称作约会。

也许自己可以朝前迈一步，莫德里奇想着，自己并非对拉基蒂奇全无感觉，他希望拉基蒂奇至少能知道这点。

此时莫德里奇正在被拉基蒂奇抱着走出卧室，身体上的困倦和紧贴着自己的温暖躯体让莫德里奇昏昏欲睡，但他还是在拉基蒂奇在自己额头上落下晚安吻后拉住对方的手臂，拉基蒂奇猝不及防被他一拽，急忙用手臂撑住了自己的身体，才没有使整个人都跌在莫德里奇的身上。“我记得你说过接下来一周都会很忙。”拉基蒂奇点点头，“对，要去西班牙。”

“哦。”莫德里奇有些失望地回应道，“那我们下一次约会定在什么时候？”

拉基蒂奇的眼睛里有星星，在对方吻上来的时候莫德里奇这样想着。

 

“卢卡，有件事情我想告诉你。”早餐时拉基蒂奇突然说道，让莫德里奇将注意力从早间新闻放到了自己身上，“什么？”

“昨晚我一直在想，我们现在的身份已经不允许像学生时候那样认真而缓慢地谈一场恋爱了，就比如约会，都要查看双方的日程安排，推掉这个不重要的会议或是那个没意义的酒会才能将时间凑到一起。”

很难得的，莫德里奇不知道拉基蒂奇下一句话是要说什么，或者他说这话的意义是什么，所以他只是安静地听着。

“但毫无疑问的是，我想要在剩下的岁月里都有你在身边。”

莫德里奇明白他想说什么了，他知道如果自己想要拒绝，现在就是一个站起来离开用行动表示这不可能的好时候，但他没有，他依旧坐在原地，看着拉基蒂奇拿出那个天鹅绒盒子，打开，里面是一枚戒指。

“所以，我想问你，是否愿意直接和我走进一段稳定而被法律保护的婚姻关系里。”

这甚至不是一个问句，莫德里奇看见了他眼里的笃定，还有一贯的自信神色作为不安的伪装。莫德里奇思考了一瞬昨晚自己的甜头是否给得太大了，又用了一秒钟思考拉基蒂奇计划这件事多久了。

而他要给拉基蒂奇的答案是简单而唯一的。

“伊万，你还在等什么呢，戒指可不会自己跳到我的手指上。”

拉基蒂奇露出了一个笑容，像是阳光破开多日的阴霾，让莫德里奇也跟着笑起来。

“你选择的求婚地点和时间真是缺乏想象力。”莫德里奇打量着无名指上的戒指，评价道，尤其是约会这个词昨天晚上才真正出现在他们的对话里，这个进展快了不止一点点。

而一贯被评价为温柔谦逊的拉基蒂奇难得露出了一个自满的笑容，“我知道，但无论在什么场合下求婚，你都会答应我，所以不如直接一点。”

莫德里奇拉住拉基蒂奇的领带将他拽向自己，给了自己的未婚夫一个吻。

该死的，温柔也好自信也好，谦逊也好自满也罢，自己的确是爱他的每一个样子。

 

 

——End——


End file.
